


Blood-Soaked Illusions: Sonic.EXE vs. Infinite

by UmbraHog



Category: Death Battle (Web Series), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Death Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: What would happen if Infinite, the weilder of the Phantom Ruby and Sonic.EXE got into a fight? The world’s most famous hedgehog and gaming’s sexiest witch deliver the info to you and find out who would win in the process!





	1. Chapter 1

The orchestral rock tune that fans of fights to the death know and love could be heard playing as the words “DEATH BATTLE” could be seen on the big screen that was behind the commentators of the upcoming fight, Sonic the Hedgehog and Bayonetta, who were wearing microphones attached to their heads like news reporters. Sonic did his tried and true finger wag that dated all the way back to his roots as a gaming icon while Bayonetta blew a kiss before all focus was on the screen.

  
A slideshow of various illusions could be seen as Bayonetta narrated; “Illusions, a distortion of senses, revealing how the human brain normally organizes and interprets sensory stimulation. While illusions distort reality, they are generally shared with most beings.”

“But these two’s careers thrive on the reality distortion part!” Sonic jumped in as the slideshow faded to reveal a picture of Infinite, a being powered by a mysterious gemstone known as The Phantom Ruby, and X, a dark, twisted version of Sonic whose surname was Sonic.exe, fighting each other.

“…That’s quite accurate.” Bayonetta said, slightly peeved at Sonic’s sudden statement. “Our first combatant is the former leader of Dr. Eggman’s Jackal Unit and now one of the ultimate forms of life of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Infinite!” She then added.

“And our second combatant is the twisted space demon from another dimension, who somehow decided to take his form after me, and is seen as the harbinger of death in Sonic fanon, Sonic.exe, but more commonly known as X!” Sonic said.

“To elaborate of this match-up a bit, we’re allowing the combatants to bring their own creations and personal attacks, although there will be zero prep-time.” Bayonetta added. “You know who we are and why we’re here, so let’s look at their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!” Sonic then jumped in again, much to Bayonetta’s annoyance.

———————————————————————

  
**INFINITE**

**Species** : Jackal  
 **Former Name** : Unknown, presumably “Zero”  
 **Debut** : Sonic Forces (Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC (Steam), 2017)  
 **Height** : Unknown, possibly around Sonic’s height  
 **Weight** : Unknown, presumably the same as most Sonic Characters  
 **Age** : Unknown  
 **Theme** : Infinite

 

**Feats** :

 

Successfully knocked out Sonic the Hedgehog

Able to manipulate the perception of reality of many beings alone with his powers

Capable of shooting laser beams strong enough to peirce through wurtzite boron nitride from his hands

Can create life-like versions of any living being with the exact same biological features and strengths as them

Can create a black hole, sending those unfortunate enough to be captured by it into Nullspace, a world of absolute nothingness

  
Bayonetta: Deep within one of Doctor Eggman’s bases, located in the Mystic Jungle Zone, an unforseen omen took place. The leader of the Doctor’s Jackal Unit Defense Squad was defeated by Shadow the Hedgehog, causing him to become blinded by rage and desperate to do anything to surpass the ultimate life form and all other forms of life as well.

Sonic: _Gee, thanks **A LOT** , Shadow!_

Bayonetta: Anyways, fueled by his rage, the Jackal Unit’s leader soon became the doctor’s test subject when he began experimenting with a mysterious gemstone known as The Phantom Ruby. After many prototypes, the doctor eventually discovered its true potential and used it on his subject, the subject claiming to have been reborn.

Sonic: Donning a dangerous, yet stupid-looking mask, the Jackal Unit’s former leader soon went by his new name, _Infinite_!

  
**Physicality** :

 

Near Demi-God:

Able to bring 99% of the world to defeat and ruin, even without the help of Dr. Eggman and his robotic minions

Can easily warp reality around him and any other being within his range

  
**Strength** :

Superior to Sonic, Shadow and Silver, who was able to knock out/weaken/daze/confuse them with ease

Was able to send Sonic and the Avatar into Nullspace without a hitch

Can easily cut through anything with his lasers

  
**Speed** :

Quick enough to predict and dodge Sonic’s attacks

Able to fly as fast as Super Sonic

  
**Personality and Intelligence** :

Speaks in a god-like manner, calling those who stand in his way many things, including “trash” and “weak”

Able to sense the fear of anyone

Stoic, shows little emotion, mostly condescendence

  
**Illusions** :

Can take the form of any living being, replicating them down to their exact appearance, physicality and strength, but lack their heart and soul, most notably Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Chaos 0 and Zavok

Able to fool anyone unfortunate enough to run into them

  
**Phantom Zavok** :

Much like the real Zavok, has the exact strength as him, can manipulate machinery and instill fear into anyone he meets

  
**Phantom Shadow** :

Possesses the real Shadow’s speed, strength, combat experience and chaos powers

  
**Phantom Metal Sonic** :

Shares the exact same build as the real Metal Sonic

Can perform all of Metal’s abilities without short-circuting

  
**Phantom Chaos** :

Able to replicate Chaos’ status as both a solid and a liquid

Although unseen, can transform into other forms of the real Chaos with the exception of Perfect Chaos

  
Bayonetta: Sadly, Infinite’s illusions all share a common weakness. They are commonly seen with glitch-like effects around them, which can make someone realize that they’re not real.

  
**Weaknesses** :

Can predict what events involving him will happen next, but not the outcome of a fight

Can easily be distracted

His rage can cause him to lose his composure

Couldn’t defeat Sonic or the Avatar after they learned the weakness of The Phantom Ruby

  
**“You may call me Infinite… in the brief moments that remain to you.”**

  
———————————————————————

  
**X/Sonic.EXE**

**Species** : Demon  
 **Debut** : Sonic.exe (Creepypasta, 2011)  
 **Height** : Unknown, possibly around Sonic’s height  
 **Weight** : Unknown, presumably the same as most Sonic Characters  
 **Age** : Unknown  
 **Themes** : Hill Act 1.gym, ___________ Act 9

 

**Feats** :

Can easily manipulate someone’s perception of what’s real and what’s fake

Can create worlds and sentient beings at his will

Able to breach the border between his world and reality to kill anyone unfortunate enough to find him

Can easily manipulate anyone to accomplish what he deems are “lost causes”

  
Sonic: To be honest… This guy’s story is all over the place. Like, seriously! There’s THREE different origin stories for this dude!

Bayonetta: So, we’ve decided to piece together what we think coukd be the best origin story that suits him the most.

Sonic: Science- A field of discovery and transformation. Most of the time, there’s success, but when there’s failure, it REALLY shows.

Bayonetta: A group of biologists were experimenting with new ways to create life, and most of their attempts had failed until they began to experiment with dark matter. After numerous tries, they were able to successfully create a sentient being, but their celebrations didn’t last long, however.

Sonic: Yeah, cause then, they were all killed by that sentient being, which soon escaped into another dimension!

Bayonetta: Over what would seem like decades in that other dimension, which was actually a year or two in real time, the sentient being learned of humanity’s history and what it assumed was its “rise and fall.”

Sonic: Y’see, this living organism’s ultimate goal was to instill global monarchy!

Bayonetta: However, the being couldn’t easily take over the world with its knowledge on humanity, so it decided to resort to a way that would easily distract humans from what’s going on: media. After thorough searching and a slow descent into madness, the being became a demon and soon learned about the Sonic series, taking a new form after Sonic himself, and gaining the name Sonic.exe, or as he likes to be called by his surname, X.

  
**Physicality** :

 

Indestructable:

Able to tank extremely large amounts of damage without showing signs of weakness, due to his composition of dark matter

Can morph into any object or being in an instant, not harming him in the slightest

  
**Strength** :

Superior to just about every character in the Sonic series, capable of bringing them to the brink of death

Can peirce through anything with his raw power

  
**Speed** :

Able to predict any attacks and either fake a hit or dodge the attack

Faster than Super Sonic

  
**Personality and Intelligence** :

Wise, yet evil, able to sense one’s weaknesses and fear instantly, allowing him to mess around with them

Really, REALLY insane. Has no second thoughts about his actions and is willing to do anything to achieve his goals

Able to predict someone’s every action in a milesecond

  
**Illusions** :

Able to create lifelike replicas of living beings and locations down to every last detail

Can manipulate them as he pleases

  
**Weaknesses** :

Can easily lose focus of a fight due to his insanity

Can be killed when one focuses the powers of light and dark against him, or sent into a natural black hole

Needs time to recover after bigger attacks

  
**“I am the universe. I am the ultimate life form. I am life… and death. I am your demise. I am the end. I. AM. GOD. A̶̧̡̨͓̖̦̙̲̠̹̙̹͍̙̩͉̼̭͍̘̹̳̖̞̲̼̥̽̐̾̔̾̾̌͗̓̇̋͛̈́̆͆͐̊̽̈́̅̍͗̚͘͝͝͝n̸̡̧̹͉͖͔̞͔̬̳̳̬̰̯͈͉̖͓͎̭̺̲̼̟̣͎͛̽̽̉̉̈́̈͂̇̈́̌̀͌̐͑̇̈͂͗̏̐́̓͊̕͠͝ͅd̶̡̨̨̧̛̠̠̩̤̝̟̤̦̝͔̱̯̜͉̜͙͉̰̥̭̫͉̟͌̿̐̑̅͗͒̂̊͑̂́̊͛͂̊́͑̽͛̾̿̅͋͠͠ ̸̡̧̛̗͕̦̮͓̟͕̥͖̬͈͚̪̯̗̝̻̪͎̮̤̫͓͎͈͗̉̀̌̽͋̑̅̃͋͂̈́̀̄̆̑̂̾̓̋͆̂̀̄͘͠ÿ̸̨̡̗̠͚͖̙̮̦͎͚̯̺̤̹̥̞͇̜̲̻̭͔̜̪͈̪́͒͒̈́̔́̾̓̀̿̎̈́͆̌̅͒́̊̍̅̽͂̿̀̽͘͝ò̷͖̥̫̝͍̰̯̜̝̲̮͖̮͈͓͇͍̻̟͖̫̘̭̦͖͗̽̾͆͗̅̌̔̅̏̏̍̐̈́͛̋̿̀́̀̊̈̐̕͘̕͜͜ư̷̧̧̨̡̢̢̟͓̲͍͈̳̻̞̣̗̲̤̻̗͉͔̳̗̙͊̃̈́͛̽̔̑͛̄͐̐̋͛̈́̀̒͛̑̿̈́̾͛̕̕̚͜͠ͅ'̷̢̧̧̨̛̖̳̘̻̤͚̜͕̩̺͈̰͇̠̯̖̬̞̜̱̤͙͌̆̾͆̔̄́̓̎̂̒̈́̉̀͐͗̈́͊̍͑̕͘͘̕͝͝ͅr̴̢̡̛̛̝̩̗̙͈̪̤̩̖̥͓͇͔̩̳̱̬͓͓͈̙̜̀̽̍̈́̈́̆̈́̔̌̽̊̋̑͗̀̈́͗́͋̓̐̕͘͘͜͜͠ͅẽ̷̡̨̛͉͚͔̹̞͇̺̖̝̣̪̬̱̣̬̬̫̭͈̥̭͕͇̞̆͂̑̈́͋̿͂͌̇̈́̀͂͛̑͌͗̽͂͋̌̄̈̾͆̈͜ ̶̢̨̛̰͚͓̯͚͍̯͇͓͕͇͚̻̳͍͖̜͔̻̹͉̮̠̜͂͐̑͌̀̈́͒͗̉͌̓̑̓̽͋̓͊̋̑̆̇̉̀̚͜͠͠Ň̸͈̫̯͕̪̰͇̩̝͕͙̺͚̯̥̤̼͙̗̪͍̙̱̼̰̹͛̓͛͑͂̇̈́̈̆̈́̏͋̊͐̆̈̈̀̑̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠E̶̡̨̛̼͚̰͕͍̘͚̼̟͉̹͔͔̹̥̯̹̯̮̬͙̻̻̮͗͆̑̓̑͒̄̓̽̇͆̀̈̉̈́͊̍͊͒̾̃͆͆͜͝͝͝X̵̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̮̗̖̮͔̝̰͇̖̙̯̠͓̰̖̣͙͕̻̭̲̊̔̈͊͌̈̏͂̉͛̔̍̿̏̆̄̉͗̈́̽̄̈́͜͝͠͠T̴̡̢̨̹̖̦̟̝̝͈̪̜͎̥̙̠̥̝͖̲̬̗̺̜̞̍̄̓̾͒̊͌̃̏̀́͊̒̀̐̽̌̀́̒̈́͐̆͘͜͜͝͝͝.̵̡̨̨̢̺̜̪̞̼̘̦̠̥̝͇͕̳̞͕̪̳̟͍͎̙̖̠̈́̉̑́̓̋͆̄̊̑͛̇͒̒͋̄̐̉̍̎́̇̍̍̚̚͝”**

———————————————————————

 

 

  
Bayonetta: All right, the combatants are primed and ready! We’ve analysed their weapons, armor and skills!

Sonic: Now it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!

  
———————————————————————


	2. Battle

**Green Hill Zone?**

  
All had seemed serene and peaceful, until a mysterious ambience could be heard as a masked being was flying through the air, scouting the location around it. This was Infinite, the weilder of The Phantom Ruby. Soon, Infinite spotted something near an edge and he floated down towards it. Much to his surprise, he found what appeared to be Sonic the Hedgehog standing next to a palm tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Infinite began to walk towards Sonic, oblivious to the growing sound of white noise that became louder with each step until the two were only a foot away from each other. “Well, if it isn’t the blue buffoon. And I was afraid that we would never cross paths again.” Infinite said mockingly. Soon, Sonic turned around and opened up his eyes before he let out a smirk. In a flash, “Sonic” revealed his true identity as his fur turned into a navy blue, his gloves and shoes looked worn down and bloody, his eyes were a pitch black void with the only semblance of pupils coming from two glowing red dots, and the smirk being replaced by a menacing, fanged grin.

This caught Infinite breifly by surprise, but the Jackal soon reacted by kicking “Sonic”, sending him off the cliff until there was an audible sound of bones being broken and a bloody splat. Infinite then took a few deep breaths to recompose himself until he heard that static again as he saw the fake Sonic rise back up from the fall, the wounds that were made suddenly disappearing, as if they were never there at all!

Soon, the enviroment around the two began to glitch until it turned into a corrupted version of Green Hill Zone where the grass was a faded orange, the stone was gray, the palm trees were dying and covered in animal parts, and the water turned red, almost like blood. A purple aura appeared around Infinite as the Phantom Ruby awakened. The fake Sonic only responded with a demonic laugh.

**-FIGHT!-**

Infinite prepared a barrage of cubes created by the Phantom Ruby, and flung them at X, which only phased through him before he grabbed one and investigated it, crushing the cube afterwards. X then teleported in front of Infinite and prepared a punch. Infinite dodged the attack in a split second before roundhouse kicking X behind the head. After the impact, X curled into a ball and revved up a spindash before launching himself away from Infinite, which caught the jackal off-guard before the demon reappeared and delivered a blow to Infinite’s chest, causing him to fly straight into a wall.

X teleported to the crash site and prepared to deliver a killing blow to Infinite, but not before he heard a roar that could only come from a Zeti. X turned around and saw Phantom Zavok, standing a few feet away from him, who prepared a blue fireball and launched it at X, who purposefully got hit by it, leaving Infinite to assume that the demon was damaged. Phantom Zavok then rushed over and grabbed X, throttling him before throwing him up into the air before he was then kicked by a jet boot, belinging to Phantom Shadow. X, faking the damage, slowly got up and turned around to see the two phantoms looming over him. He then floated up and wrapped himself in a black aura before unleashing a charcoal-black Tails and a blood-red Knuckles, appropriately named Tails.EXE and Knuckles.EXE, who then charged at the phantoms. Infinite then flew over to where X was and they both punched at the same time, which caused a shockwave to emit from the collision of their fists.

X was then zapped by a bolt of lightning, which came from Phantom Metal Sonic, who was flying behind him. The false robot then prepared his maxinum overdrive, wrapping himself in electricity before zooming at X. Reacting quickly, the Demon grabbed Infinite and threw him at the charging phantom, launching Infinite into the air. X was ready to attack, but then he felt a liquid being grab on to him and pull him back. This was Phantom Chaos, who then morphed into Chaos 6, capturing X in the transformation as well, with the intentions to drown him.

Infinite then prepared a laser beam and then shot it at X. The demon was quick enough to move to Phantom Chaos’ brain, which was caught along with X in the blast. In an instant, Phantom Chaos burst into water droplets, leaving X with a hole in his torso. The demon then collapsed as the false versions of Tails and Knuckles were decimitated by the Zavok and Shadow replicas. Chuckling, Infinite said; “You definitely put up more of a fight than I expected, but in the end, the Phantom Ruby’s power reigns supreme.” before opening up a black hole and sucking X into it, sending him to Nullspace.

X then quickly woke up and found himself in a dimension made entirely of nothingness, better known as Nullspace. Looking around, X knew the fight wasn’t over as blood-red static appeared as the sound of white noise grew louder and louder as it filled the empty space, which soon leaked back into reality, where Infinite saw a tear in the sky. “What!? But how!?” He said, confused and slightly terrified. “Me!? Afraid!? Impossible!” Infinite added, noticing himself trembling.

“All living beings are born with fear, regardless of their power.” A demonic voice said, echoing through the sky. The voice belonged to X who slowly descended fron the tear, complete with a black aura around him. “But how!?” Infinite shouted, sounding slightly weary. “It’s simple, really. _I am_ the universe.” X said, as he folded his arms. “No power in the universe can surpass the Phantom Ruby!!” Infinite yelled, launching another barrage of cubes at X, which didn’t phase him at all. “ **DO NOT INTERUPT ME.** ” X bellowed deeply. “As I was saying; I am The Ultimate Life Form.”

“It’s not true! Not even Shadow could defeat me!” Infinte retorted, the fear in him growing bigger. “I am life… and death.” X added, further provoking Infinite. The jackal only responded with a battle cry and a laser blast, which X caught with his hand, before he said; “I am the end.” Suddenly, black chains appeared around Infinite and grabbed him, restraining him from moving any further. The laser turned black and red before X flicked it back with his fingertip. The beam hit Infinite right on the Phantom Ruby, which then refracted the laser both above and below his body, causing him to let out a scream of pain. “I am your desmise.” X said, clearly enjoying the events unfolding. “Just… who… are you!?” Infinite coughed before X teleported to him, grabbing his neck, which made the jackal gag. Infinite wearily looked into X’s eyes, which only showed absoute darkness as a twisted smile appeared around the demon’s face.

**“I. AM. GOD.”**

X then ripped Infinite’s head from his body, emitting a bloody ripping noise that could be heard for miles. The laser then disappeared, causing Infinite’s lifeless body to collapse to the ground, which also made the phantoms disappear. X floated back down to the ground and removed the Phantom Ruby from Infinite’s chest. Casually catching it, X also removed the mask from the jackal’s head, revealing his life-drained face. “Here rests the Masked Clown, who was foolish enough to challenge **_GOD HIMSELF._** ” X said as he crushed both the mask and the Phantom Ruby beneath his foot.

**-KO!!-**

  
———————————————————————

Sonic: Wow! Talk about a scary moment! I was on the edge of my seat for the entire fight!

Bayonetta: Yes, the battle was climactic, but it ultimately ended in X’s favor, who easily defeated Infinite.

Sonic: That’s for sure, I was tempted to pause the thing and say that Infinite was doomed from the start!

Bayonetta: X’s dark matter and raw strength easily outclassed the Phantom Ruby, which is Infinite’s source of power.

Sonic: Yeah, and the phantoms couldn’t hold a candle to the viruses! And X didn’t even break a bead of sweat when fighting. I mean, at all!

Bayonetta: Even though Nullspace was made of nothingness, it wasn’t able to contain X’s power, which as I said, is vastly superior to the Phantom Ruby.

Sonic: All in all, the possibilities… _were finite… in the case of Infinite!_

 

**WINNER: SONIC.EXE/X**

  
**Infinite** :  
\+ Was stoic for most of the fight  
\+ Able to send X into nullspace without a problem, although X was faking his injury  
\+ The phantoms were able to knock out the viruses  
\- Infinite was easily scared by X escaping Nullspace  
\- Couldn’t actually damage X, despite his efforts  
\- His fear got the best of him in the end

  
 **X** :

\+ Was able to trick Infinite into thinking he was winning  
\+ Easily capable of creating something inside of nothing  
++ Was able to distract and divert the phantoms  
+++ Impervious to any and all attacks, ultimately giving him the upper hand


End file.
